mgrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ari
This editor hates me. Appearance Ari has green eyes and long blonde hair that she wears in an elaborate bun. She spends most of the day in lounge clothes. Personality Somewhat reserved but is very observant. Has a tendency to be overly worrisome, sometimes to the annoyance others. Takes her responsibilities quite seriously but plays hard when taking a break from her various obligations. Tries to see the good in others, at times overly so. The few people who manage to fall from her good graces are not likely find their way back in. History Originally a resident of the art district in Sukyaku City. After having established herself there she was offered a leadership role and was eventually promoted to the position of Forum Administrator. During this time she ventured out and explored the rest of the city, making new friends and trying her best to help the city flourish. After Sukyaku City was destroyed she assisted in the creation of the new city and now oversees many aspects of city life. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Ability Ability Name: Infection: Ari has the ability to summon and control highly pathogenic microbes capable of infecting others without warning. *Mild **Norovirus: Individuals will find themselves incapacitated with debilitating nausea and stomach pain almost immediately after becoming infected. Individuals may be infected with this illness multiple times. Recovery is rapid. Repeated infections possible. Transmission: contact, airborne **Rhinovirus: Individuals will develop a sore throat that rapidly progresses to upper respiratory congestion and cough. Those ill may still be able to function; however, they will be mentally and physically foggy. Recovery is rapid-moderately slow. Repeated infections possible. Transmission: airborne, contact **Influenza: Those sick develop fever, chills, body aches, and malaise. If the ill individual pushes him/herself too hard during acute symptoms illness may be prolonged or worsen. Repeated infections possible. Transmission: airborne, contact *Moderate **Measles: Infected individuals will develop a fever, rash, cold, and general fatigue. Many cases of this will recover normally; however, swelling of the brain (encephalitis) is a rare complication of this dease that can lead to permanent brain damage or death. This disease is also highly communicable. Those working closely together may pass it on to one another. Repeaded infections are not possible. Once someone contracts and recovers from this infection they develop immunity. Transmission: airborne **Dengue: Symptoms include headache and joint, muscle, and bone pain. Certain cases will progress to more severe symptoms and suffer from dangerous internal bleeding. Such individuals will be completely incapacitated and may not survive. Repeated infections are possible. The ill individual is more likely to develop the hemorrhagic variation of this disease upon repeat infections. Transmission: mosquitoes **West Nile: Symptoms can range from mild (flu like symptoms + nausea/vomiting/abdominal pain) to severe (meningitis/encephalitis). Those who develop severe symptoms may have lasting damage. Transmission: mosquitoes *Severe **MRSA: Once it invades the bloodstream it can rapidly progress to septic shock. However, to infect the host, the bacteria must enter through a break in the body's natural defenses (such as a wound). Transmission: contact **Anthrax: Symptoms initially present similarly to rhinovirus or influenza infection, however, this is when the disease is most treatable. Progresses to fever and shock. Transmission: airborne **SARS: Severe influenza like symptoms that progress to pneumonia. Highly communicable, those working closely with the infected individual may contract it. Transmission: airborne, contact *Bioterror **Smallpox: in times of crisis, Ari can release an aerosolized amount of the smallpox virus into the population. The virus is highly contagious and can take out 30% of those infected with it, leaving the rest incapacitated. Unfortunately, due to the high communicability of this disease, she cannot control who it infects once it is released. However, she can prepare her allies for this attack by distributing a vaccine. Transmission: airborne. Trivia *Her nails are painted a different color each week. *Her favorite flavors are ginger, basil, and lemon. *She enjoys being cold. *Ari grew up with the ocean to the west, and as such, gets her directions thoroughly mixed up if she either cannot use the ocean as a reference or is next to a body of water to the north, south, or east of her. Quotes Category:Admin